End Of Darkness
by Star127
Summary: This is set in a alternate universes the gems are human. Amethyst finds her self stuck is a situation. Will she get the girl? Will this hunt her?
1. Chapter 1

"Garnet, Garnet" A young boy came running from the front door and quickly jumped at a tall figure, two arms wrapped around him "Hi Steven" A young woman dressed in a officer uniform carried him.

"Hello Garnet who was your day" A tall pale woman walked towards them holding tablet.

She placed the him down before answering "It was a slow day few jaywalkers nothing to dangerous, who did the day go for you two?" Garnet holds the boy's hand as they made their way to the living room.

"It was peaceful day the kids had fun with art project, Steven do you want to show Garnet what you made in class" He quickly nodded and ran upstairs

"Where's Amethyst?" Garnet asked sitting down on the couch as pearl sat next to her

"Amethyst went to sleep when she got home from school, she'll be up soon it's almost dinner time" Pearl looked at the clock

Small footsteps could be heard running towards them, Steven stopped in front of them holding a paper in his hands. "I made a picture off or family...I hope you like it" He blush handing Garnet the picture.

Taking the picture into her hands Garnet unfolds it seeing a family portrait made out of different colored paper cut outs as the background had bright glowing colors. She stared at the picture quietly as Steven looked at her in excitement waiting for answer "Steven this is amazing you can be a great artist someday" She smiled kindly at him

"You mean it" Steven grinned at her

"Wow whats with all the nose" A short girl walked into the living room.

"Nice to see your up" Pearl said sarcastically "Dinner's almost ready" Amethyst nods sitting on the couch in front of them "Hey P can I go out tonight?" She asked tying her long black hair up.

Pearl placed her tablet down"And were exactly would you be going too" She looked at small girl.

"There this cool wrestling match in town" Amy waited patiently for a response noticing Steven sit next to Granet.

Pearl looked at Garnet worried not knowing what to say "You can go but after you do your homework that way you have your weekend free just make sure pearl checks your work before you leave" Garnet spoke up as pearl nodded in agreement.

"Alright all do my homework the match doesn't start until eight, can you give me ride Garnet?" Amethyst asked as the black women nodded, the small girl smiled running up stairs.

A timer went off in the kitchen standing up Pearl made her way to the kitchen Steven followed after her holding his artwork "Hey Pearl can I put my picture on the fridge?" he asked as they disappeared into the next room Garnet sat in silence relaxing for a moment before heading upstairs to rest.

Amethyst sat quietly typing on her laptop a pair of headphones over her ears a knock came from her door but the music was to loud for her to notice. Someone lightly tapped on her shoulder turning around Steven stood next to her holding a plate of food "Hey man was up" Amethyst said taking off the headphones.

"Pearl said you should eat something" He smiled placing the plate next to her laptop

"Thanks Steven i'm starving" Amethyst grind ruffling the boy's hair earning her some giggles "Tell Pearl thank you and that all be down in a few for her to check my work" Steven nodded as he headed downstairs.

30 minutes passed as she made her way back down stairs pearl was helping Steven with his homework. "Hey Pearl i'm done with my work" Amy placed her laptop and a few notebooks next to the pale women as she walked towards the fridge.

"One moment Amethyst alright Steven try this problem by yourself while I check Amethyst homework" nodding he tried the next problem by himself. Pearl looked over the written work circling minor problems she saw "Well done Amethyst you out done yourself" she smiled the the short girl

"uhm...thanks" Amy blushed taking a sip of a soda "So can I go?" Pearl nodded "Just make sure to fix the few problems I circle"

"Can I do this later" Amethyst throw the soda can away walking back to the table "You have enough time" grumbling she sat down next to blond woman.

Pearl sighed looking at the teen next to her "Just do three problems and you can go" Amethyst grind quickly choosing the easiest problems to fix Pearl smiled at young girls respond "All go and tell Garnet you're ready" she stood up "Steven if you need any help just ask Amethyst" He looked up smiling as pearl headed up stairs.

"Hey Amethyst" Steven spoke up "Yeah Steven do you need any help?"

"No I was just wondering...if I could go with you to see the match?" He looked at her with a smile

"Steven I would like to take you to the match but pearl would kill me if I ever took you to something like that" his smiled disappeared "Come on don't look at me like that, how about this tomorrow we can marathon any t.v show you want"

"Really?" He smiled at her again "Yes really we can watch whatever you want" She said as the small boy jumped in excitement.

"Its good to see two getting along" Garnets voice came from the kitchen door

"psh we always get along right Steven" he nodded smiling

"Haha your right you guys are make the perfect crime duo" Granet smiled walking toward the table as Pearl followed behind her "Garnet please don't give them any ideas"

"Right sorry, Pearl said you were ready leave" Amethyst nodded grabbing her things "Yea let me get my jacket" Garnet nodded as Amethyst walked up stairs a few minutes she came back down wearing a purple and white jacket.

"Do you have your phone?" Amethyst nodded "Call us if anything happens, Granet will come to pick you up after the match" Pearl looked a bit worried

"Don't worry Pearl everything going to be fine" Amy said comely trying to come down the woman's nerves and her own it was really that she got to spend time outside the house other than school.

"We should get going Garnet before pearl starts to over react and has one off her meltdown" The small girl walked out the door "Pearl just has the best interest for you" Garnet looked at Amethyst one of her hands on pearls shoulder "Right..." She said in a low voice.

"Don't worry pearl she'll come around" Pearl give her a nerves smiled "I know she made good progress" Garnet nods "I should go after her before she decides to go off on her own" She waves goodbye.

Outside Amethyst stood next to the car "Can we go" she said a little annoyed. Unlock the door Granet started the car "Seat belt Amethyst" Garnet waits patiently until she heard a click from the belt.

The drive went silently as music played through the car Garnet glanced at Amethyst seeing her staring out the window. "She not angry with you Amy"


	2. Chapter 2

The small girl turned around look at at the taller women "I know" she said in a low voice "Hey Garnet can I ask you something?" Amethyst looked a little nervous "What's wrong amethyst?"

"Why did you guys adopt me? I mean when we first meet was in a cell in the police station and when you drought me to your house for the first time I almost burned the it down, don't get me wrong it's not like I don't appreciate this" Amethyst looked down at her hands as there was a moment of silence.

"Amethyst the life you lived before we meet you doesn't make you a dad person. You showed us that you're a good person. You come so far this past years I know it's still hard...we love you Amethyst" Garnet said calmly as they pulled into a parking lot.

Putting the car in park she reached over giving the small girl a hug "Thank you Garnet" The older women pulls away looking at Amy "Were here for you" nodding Amethyst got out the car "All call you when the match is over" Garnet nodded making sure she made it into the building.

Inside of the stadium people walked around looking for there seats in the crowed she saw a familiar face deciding that saying hi wouldn't kill her she made her over. Accidentally bumping into someone "Watch where you're going pipski" A raspy voice said getting farther away, Amethyst looked at the tall women behind her was a girl with blue hair how didn't look to happy. Shaking it off she went up to her friend "Hey sour cream what are you doing here?"

"Hey Amethys the owner hired me to play the intro for the wrestlers" He smiled setting up his computer

"Thats awesome man cant wait to hear what you came up with" She smiles at him earning her a small blush

"Thanks" Sour Cream smiled

"Ughhh if you are going to kiss get it over with I have work to do" A voice caught their attention

"hahaha that's a good joke" Amethyst turned around seeing a girl her height wearing a green hooded holding a laptop "How are you?"

"Amethyst this is peridot she helping me out tonight" Sourcream explained seeing the girl walk past him and starting to set things up

"Well I should get to my seat nice to meet you Peridot" Amy said gaining her a grumble from the girl "Have fun nerds" She said walking away.

The match ended and people started to head out the door Amethyst sent a quick text to Granet as she waited outside. "Hey aren't you Amber's kid" A man's voice called out "How's asking" three men in black suits walked towards her "Your mother would like to talk to you" He said as a car pulled up behind them "Why the hell should I go with you?"

"Look kid just do what your told or" She interrupts him "Or what you'll come after me ha just try" Amy started to walk away from them "No we kill your friends" She turned around seeing sour cream and Peridot being held by two men as guns were pointed to there heads.

"Fine i'll go with you just let them go" He singled his men as they let them go "Sour cream get Peridot and go" She looks at them a smile on her face "I'll be okay don't worry" He nodded taking Peridot's hand pulling her away "A sigh of good will shall we get going"

"Nah I think i'll stay here" She stared at him "I don't have time for this kid" He grabs her arm Amethyst pulls him close using her free hand and punched him in the gut.

"I told you i'm not going anywhere" taking his head she slammed it into the ground. Three of his moved in surrounding her "Three against one that seems unfair" she grind seeing a familiar figure "Hey Garnet" They trued to see a tall african american women angrily staring at them before they could react she punched the man closes to her knocking him out. One of the men ran towards Garnet taking the first punch she dodged it easily kicking the guy in the stomach he fell on the ground the last men ran towards the car before he could open the door Garnet slammed his face onto the frame of the door knocking him out.

"Reminded me not get you angry" She joked seeing all three men cold on the ground

"Amethyst are you okay" She walks up the small girl

"Yea they didn't hearth me" She sat down on the concrete "Hey are they gone" Sour Cream walked out from the building Peridot followed behind him "There out cold for know are guys okay?"

"You three stay here i'm calling the cops" Garnet said taking out her phone out

"Amethyst what just happened?" The teen asked "i don't know they just wanted me to go with them, hey is she okay" She points at the blond girl next to him

"Am I okay are you kidding they took us hostage no I am not okay" She slides down the wall next to Amethyst "I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" She placed an arm around her shoulder Peridot began to cry "Hey don't cry nothing happened you're okay we're all okay" Sour Cream sat next Peridot "Yea man were okay Granet kicked some ass" he said excitedly

"Sour cream your mom is on her way, Amethyst pearl is on her way to take you home i'm staying here and waiting for the police to arrive and miss Peridot do you have anyone to come pick you up?" She looked blonde girl next Amethyst "No my parents are out of town" She said in a low voice

"It would be dangerous to send you home on your own, why don't you stay with us for tonight and we'll drive you home in the morning" Peridot stayed silent not wanting to say anything.

Garnet was about to speak when the two polices cars pull up to the stadium "You three stay here i'm going to speak to them" they nod as Garnet walks towards the cops.

A white mustang pulls in the parking lot a blonde woman stepped out the car "Sour cream are you okay Garnet called" The women walked towards giving him a hug "Yea mom im mom you can let go of me now" she laughs letting go "Hey Amethyst is everything okay"

"Yea Vidalia in okay" Amethyst smiled at the older women as her grip tighten around Peridot shoulder "Amethyst are you okay Garnet called me what happened" Pearls worried voices raced towards her before she could react a pair of arms wore around her "Hey pearl" She hugged her back "We should go" Vidalia smiled at site of them.

"I'm okay really" Pearl pulled away looking at Amethyst face "I know" Silenced soured them "We should get going you'll be safer at home" she grabbed her hand "Pearl wait Garnet said that Peridot could stay with us tonight" Amethyst looked back seeing the small girl staring at the ground "Alright all wait for you two in the car" she let go of her hand and headed to the car

"Peridot" Amethyst called out her name "Peridot it's time to go" She said seeing the blond girl wasn't paying attention, placing a hand on her shoulder Peridot looked up at her "We should get going" Amy takes her hand as they walk towards the car

"She won't bite" Amethyst joked opening the backseat door Peridot let out a small giggle as she closed the door "We should get home" Pearl said as Amy sat in the passenger set.

"You owe me a new laptop" Peridot said in a low voice "Did you say something Peridot" Amethyst looked over seat "Amethyst sit down" groaning she sat back down

Peridot spoke up "You owe me and sour cream new laptops"

"Don't worry Peridot all make sure that you and sour cream get new laptops" Pearl looked at her from the back view mirror "Thank you" Peridot say looking out the window "It's no problem" She says pulling into the parking lot.

Amethyst phone buzzed quietly looking at the massage not recognizing the number she put the phone in her pocket "How was that?" Pearl asked get out the car "Sourcream says they got home safely" she lied to her

"I'm glad they got home safely" Pearl smiled opening the house door

"Pearl is everything okay you left in shuck a hurry" Steven ran up to her hugging one of pearls leg

"I'm sorry steven I didn't mean to worry you" She picked up the small boy giving him a hug "Let's get you to bed it's late, Amethyst show are guest to her room" Pearl said walking inside

"Come on Peridot all show you to your room" Amethyst waited for the girl to follow her into the house "Wow you really live here?"

"Yea Granet helped the original owner built it and after she passed away she left it to her" She explained "Was she like her grandmother or something?" Peridot asked walking inside "I guess it's something like that" Amethyst closed the front door "Fallow me all show to the guestroom" She walked up stairs going down the hall she stopped at a light blue door. "Here's your room" She opened the door "My room is at the end of the hall if you need anything" Amethyst pointed to the room "Well good night" She walks tours her room but Peridot graded her hoodie "What is it Peridot"

"Why did you lie to her?" She asked Amy didn't answer "She your mom, pearl wouldn't angry at you"

"Pearls not my mom" Amethyst turned around a little annoyed "She's not... still why didn't you tell her, I know you're just as scared as I am"

"Stop you don't know what she would do but I do i'm not telling her for her own good" She looked angrily at the blond girl "I'm sorry..." Peridot said not making eye contact "Just go to sleep we'll talk tomorrow" Amethyst walks away not waiting for a response.

Closing the bedroom door a buzzing sound came from her phone _**'If you want me stop going after you know where to find me'**_ Sighing she leaned against the wall "I guess all go end this" Amethyst looked at the window "Well it won't be the last time I do this" She climbs out not noticing Peridot looking out the window. "You idiot" Turning on her phone a blue dot moved across a map "Good it works" She smiled making her way out the house "How hard can this be Amethyst did it" Peridot tried to climb out the window slipping a few times she made it on to the ground "That wasn't so hard" She smiled looking at her phone "Why are you going across town?" Peridot asked herself following after Amethyst


	3. Chapter 3

After long walk Amethyst made it to a house secluded from the town "Hey i'm here" She called out waiting for a response "Is that any way to greet your mother" A woman's voice came from down the hall as footsteps could be heard getting closer.

"You're not my mother you lost the privilege a long time a go" The red headed woman stopped in front of her "What and those two are? ha don't make me laugh" She mocked the small girl "There a better family you" Cringing the older women slaps her "If all you wanted to do is slap me go find a new toy i'm leaving" Amy turned to the door

"Lady Amber we found this young lady sneaking around outside the house" He stood at the enters holding Peridot shoulder

"Peridot I told you to leave it alone" Amethyst looks at her angrily "How did you even find me?"

"I placed a tracking devices on the back of your hoodie when we were talking" She blushed not looking at her

"Looks like we have snoopy little brat" Amber looked at blond girl "Teach her a lesson then bring her back" she signals the men to leave

Amethyst froze she knew how far Amber would go she turned her head screams coming from outside "Tell them to stop" Amber smiled seeing the small shaking as screams from the other side of the door "Make them stop all do what you want"

"All I want is for you to do me a favor" She explained "Okay fine all do it make them stop now" She stayed silent "No you both need to learn a lesson" not wanting to hear her screams any longer Amethyst raced to Peridots side "Stop" She yelled placing herself in front of the blond girl "All do what she wants just leave her alone" The men didn't care as the keep beating Amethyst.

"Amethyst i'm sorry" Peridot laid on the ground crying "It's okay Peridot I forgive you" Amethyst stood over her like a shield "It looks like they learned their lesson" Amber smiled as the men walked next to Amber "All send you the information don't disappoint me" She disappears into the house

"Peridot can you walk" Amy asks turning around "Yes I can walk... are you okay? I didn't mean for this to happen" She slowly stood up trying to keep balance "I know you wore trying to do the right thing" She smiled helping Peridot balance "Here lean on me" Nodding she did what she was told "We should get going all be morning soon" It was a silent walk back.

"Were finally back" Peridot started to quicken her paces "Peri go get help.." Amethyst collapsed in front of the house "Amethyst hang on all get pearl" She raced inside "Pearl! Garnet! Pearl!" She yelled

"Peridot what wrong?" Pearl walks out the kitchen holding a spatula "What happened to you? Why are you covered in bruises" Without any explanation Peridot grads Pearls hand

"What's going on" She leads the older women outside "Amethyst what happened?!" Pearl races to her side "Peridot go get Garnet hurry, it's going to be okay Amy" She places Amethyst head on her lap "It's going to be okay" Pearl repeats as Peridot searched the house for Granet

Opening a bedroom door Granet sleep peacefully "Garnet" Peridot poked her shoulder "Garnet Pearl needs your help Amethyst is hurt i'm sorry it's my fault if I just did what she..." A hand petted her head "Don't worry she'll be okay" Granted hugged Peridot "Let's go help them" Nodding the small girl lead the way outside

"Garnet can you take her upstairs" Pearl said trying not to cry Garnet picked up the small girl taking her upstairs to her room "I'm going to look after her I'm sure Garnet has some questions for you" Pearl stood up making her way into the house tears could be seen racing down her cheeks.

"Peridot let's get you fixed up too I'm sure you don't want to go home looking like that" The older women stopped as the small girl walked behind her, slowly making her way to Amethyst room Peridot wanted to run away "You can't stand out there forever" Garnet's voice came from the other side of the door "Sorry I just don't want go inside I...I.. think i'm going to go now"

The bedroom door opens "Why did you say this was you fault?" she asked the short girl "If I hadn't of followed her…. she wouldn't be hurt, that women wouldn't of gotten what she wanted" Peridot tried to explain

"What women" Peridot tilted her head "um...Amber I think one of the men said that was her name" Garnet sighed knowing how she was talking about

"It wasn't your fault" Granet petted her head "Who is she?" Peridot wiped a tear away "Amber is Amethyst birth mother" Pearl answered "I thought your were her mother" She said a bit confused

"Well we are and we aren't" Pearl looked at Amethyst sleeping soundly "We adopted her two years ago we treat her as our own even if she doesn't think of us as mothers i'm happy just happy to have her" The pale woman smiled fixed a loose strand of Amethyst hair

"Oh... that makes scenes" Peridot sat next to the bed "What does Amber want with Amethyst?" Granite asked "I don't know they started to beat me up before I knew what was happening, Amethyst was standing in front of me. She saved me I don't know what would've happened if she wasn't there" Garnet hugged her "It's okay you're safe now can you answer one more question for me?" Peridot nodded looking at the older women "Who did you find Amethyst?" Blushing she answered "She lied to pearl earlier and I asked her why, she just gave me an excuse so...so I planted a tracking chip on her sweater"

"Thank you" Peridot looked confused "You're not angry with me?"

"Why would we be angry with you? Peridot you were trying to do the right thing " Pearl kneel in front of her "We just wish you come to us first" Peridot looked at floor "Why don't we get you fixed up" Nodding pearl banged her right arm and left leg "We should get to the hospital to make sure none of your bones are broken" The small girl winced "I take it that you don't like doctors" Pearl giggled "Yea something like that" She gave a sheepishly smiled "Well i'm all done do you want to wait here with me?" Peridot nodded hours passed and she fell to sleep Pearl smiled placing a blanket over her "Sweet dreams"

"PERIDOT!?" Amethyst yelled jolting up from her bed looking around she sighed in relief noting the familiar surrounding. She noticed Peridot sleeping on the side of her bed a blanket over her "You big nerd you didn't have to wait for me" She smiled poking her head "Peridot wake up" The small girl moved "Five more minutes" Amy giggled at the respond "Get up you nerd" She flicked the back of her head "Haa i'm up i'm up" Peridot turned around "Amethyst you're awake we were so worried about you"

"Don't worry I had worse are you okay, you're not hurt to bad" Peridot shook her head "No i'm okay you're the one who passed out" Amethyst looked at her hands "Naw this it noting I had worse" She laughed "That isn't funny we were worried about you"

"You were worried about me aww how cute" Peridot blushed "Not just me Pearl, Garnet and Steven" she explained "I'm just joking you really are a nerd" before she could respond a knock came from the door "Peridot there's someone downstairs saying they want to talk to you" the blonde nervously stood up "I'm coming pearl"

"What's wrong Peridot" Amethyst looks at her worried "It's nothing I should get going" She stood up placing the blanket on the bed. "Hey wait all come with" Amy slowly stood up "You should stay in bed" Peridot protested "And you should lie better" She smiled at the blond "Just help me okay" nodding Peridot helped her get down stairs.

"Pridot I been looking for you?" A beep female voice came from the living room "Hey Jasper" She looked at the six foot tall women nervously "What the hell happened to you" Peridot stayed silent "What cat got your tongue? I asked you a question Peridot" Amethyst looked Granet not knowing what was going on "I got beat up" Jasper laughed at the respond "I wish I was there to see it happen"

"Peridot who is she" Amethyst looked a bit anger at the taller women "No one is talking to you shrimp" Jasper answer "What did you call me blockhead" Amethyst walked closer to her "What are you going to do something runght" Jasper pushed peridot out of the way the small girl fell onto the floor

"Jasper I need you to leave my house" Garnet helped Peridot up "Like I want to stay here any longer" She griped Peridots arm heading for the door "Jasper you're hurting me" The small girl tried to break free from her "Beal with it i'm sure mom has something worse in mind for what you did" Jasper laughed exiting the house


	4. Chapter 4

"Garnet we can't let Peridot leave with her" Garnet places a hand on Amethyst shoulder "There's nothing I can do" Amethyst pushes her away stumbling to stand up straight she made her way to the door "Amethyst you're not in any condition to fight and if you do what do you hope to result. I'm sorry but I can't go around and bet every person that's made you anger"

"I know Garnet...I...I just have to try something.. anything" Garnet smiled at the respond "Alright then let's go save your princess" She laughed patting Amy's back as her face flushed red "Whatever come on they couldn't of gone that far" They walked outside but they were already gone "What now"

Garnet pulled out her phone "There heading south" Amethyst looked at her confused "How do you know that"

"When you were sleeping I took the tracking cheap of you and gave it back to Peridot she explained how it worked to me" Garnet explained getting in the car as Amethyst followed her lead "Here tell me were there heading to" She handed her the phone "There heading for the water tower... why are they going there?" Garnet shocked her head "I don't know but we better catch up before anything happens"

A few miles past the tower stood a house surrounded by the forest "Yo I found her" Jasper yelled out "Peridot what happened?" Peridot stood silent for a moment "Noting i'm okay"

"That's good to hear Jasper take her way" The white haired women smiled grabbing the small girl by the shoulder "I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise" She cried out "You have to understand I can't reward this kind of behavior" She stayed silent not wanting to cause anymore trouble

"Its say she a few feet away from here" Amethyst pointed out "Are okay to walk" Granet asked parking the car "I'm fine Granet" She exited the car not waiting for Garnet "Come on Garnet it's just up ahead" Garnet followed after her "Be careful Amethyst we don't know hows in there" She stops in front of the door

Garnet knocked on the door no one answered not waiting any longer Amethyst walked into the house "Amethyst get back here" Garnet said "If they didn't want to come in they should of looked the door" She said making her way up the stairs sighing Garnet followed after her. They walked around halls multiple doors surrounded them "Great" Amethyst stops in front of a door with a green diamond in front of it "Peridot are you in here" She opened the door as soft cries could be heard from inside making her way over she stopped at another door "Peridot it's me Amethyst" she knocked waiting for a responded

The door cracked open "what are you doing here?" Peridot muffled voice was hard to understand "We came to get you out of this place" Amethyst walked into bathroom "We?" she looked up at her "Me and Garnet" Amy smiled softly

"Amethyst we need to get going" Garnet stood watch at the door "We need to go" Amethyst tried to help her up "Stop you guys need to leave" Peridot looked away from her "No we need to get you out of here you're hurt" She grad her arm "She going to be back soon you two need to get out here" Peridot started to shake "Don't worry about us we'll be okay" confidence in her voice.

"I can't stand up my leg..." Peridot said quietly "Garnet I think her leg is broken" Amethyst called out "We should get her to the hospital" Garnet walked in picking up the small girl "Let's get going" She carried Peridot out of the house and into the car "Thank you Garnet, Amethysts" She gave them a sheepishly smile "Don't thank us just yet we need to get you the hospital" Amethyst sat next to her as the car took off.

After a few hours of waiting Garnet and Amethyst sat waiting for any news on Peridot a nurse made there way to them "Do you think she'll be okay" Amethyst asked "Don't worry Peridot will okay" She hugged the small girl "Miss Garnet may I speak with you" A nursed stood in front of them "Amethyst why don't you go see Peridot while I talk to the nurse" nodding she walked towards the room

"Can I ask are you the young child's parent or guardian?" The nurse asked "No i'm not her parent nor her guardian is there a problem" The nurse looked worried "You see we looked over a few ex-rays and she has many fractured and broken bones some that have healed incorrectly, there are a few contusions they are healing correctly but as you can see why this is a worrying situation" Garnet nodded taking in the situation "The best thing we can do is to get her out of the household and somewhere safe so she can heal properly"

"Don't worry she'll be staying with use for the mean time" She assured the nursed "She can be discharged I just need you to signed the papers" Nodding Garnet signed the papers seeing Amethyst pushing a wheelchair over to her "Hey girls why don't we get going" She smiled at them "Thank you for what you did" Peridot said in a low voice "Don't worry we weren't going to let anything happen to you" Garnet smiled at her as the made there way to the car.

"Here let me help you" Amethyst helped Peridot into the car as Garnet placed the wheelchair in the trunk "Thanks Amethyst but you do know I can still walk the wheelchair is just mandatory " Peridot smiled causing her to blush Garnet could be heard giggling from the front seat "I know you nerd" She closed the door sitting in the passenger seat "Hey Garnet we never told Pearl what we were doing" A moment of silence pass through the car before laughter broke through "I'm sure she fine"


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the house Pearl was pacing around the living room wondering where Garnet and Amethyst could be "Pearl?" Steven voice broke her out of the trance "Yes Steven" She looked down at the small boy "Can we eat breakfast" He rubbed his eyes "Of Curses Steven what do you want want to eat" Pearl picked him up "Chocolate chip pancakes" He smiles at her "Alright then pancakes it is"

"Steven slow down" Pearl smiled seeing him stuff his face "But they're so good" He smiled at her "Pearl where's Garnet and Amy" He say looking around the table noticing they weren't around "They went out i'm sure they'll be back soon" She tried not to sound worried "I hope there back soon I miss them" Pearl nods

"What do you want to do today Steven you don't have school and you did i'll your homework so you have two days to have fun" The small boy jumped in excitement "Can we go down the the beach I want to collect some sea shells" Pearl giggled "Why don't you go get ready while I clean up the table" Without a second though he rushed up stairs "Steven be careful" She yelled after the small boy

"Pearl i'm ready" He walked down wearing a red shirt with a golden star in the center and a pair of blue jeans "Alright let's go" She smiled at him the two of them walked out the back door going down a set of stairs leading them to the beach. Placing an umbrella down Pearl sat down on a star covered towel "All be here if you need me don't wonder off to far" nodding Steven started to dig. Each time he found a new sea shell he would run back placing them next to Pearl "How many do you need" She asked looking up from her book "Uhm twelve" He guessed "Well you're halfway there" She said as he ran off again.

Steven dug through the sand Pearl a few feet away "Wow I never seen this one" He picked up a bright pink shell. A figure standing in front of him "Oh..hello" He smiled at the lady in front of him as she stared at the pink shell "You can have it if you want" He handed her the shell "I'm Steven what's your name" Steven gave her a warm smile "I'm Lapis" She smiles at him taking the shell "Do you want to help me look for some sea shells" She nodded as they started to look around the beach.

Pearl looked at her watch _**'Steven been gone for a long time'**_ placing her book down she started to look around "Steven" Pearl called out walking along the beach she could hear the small boy talking to someone "Steven" she quickened her pace walking towards his voice.

"Oh hey pearl" He smiled at her "Steven how were you talking to?" He looked confused at her "I was talking to my new friend" Pearl looked around "There's no one here" Steven turned around "Lapis? where did you" He looked around "Maybe we should get going" Pearl grab his hand "Let's go watch crying breakfast friend" Steven nods looking back he see Lapis waving good bye.

Garnet pulled up to the house Pearl noticed the car from the window "Steven stay here i'll be back" she said walking out of the house worried "Where did you go in such a hurry had me worried" Garnet hugged Pearl calming her nerves "Were sorry Pearl we didn't mean to worry you" Amethyst said helping Peridot out of the car handing her crutches "Peridot what happened to you" Pearl looked worried "Why don't we go inside" Garnet says taking her hand "Well be inside in a minute" Amethyst say as they walk inside

"Hey Peridot are you okay staying with use a few day?" Amethyst leaned against the car "What do you mean" The blond looked confused at her "Garnet isn't going to send you back there look at what they did to you" She pointed at her leg.

"You don't get it they'll be coming for me" Peridot looked worried "Why would they do that?" The small girl stayed silent "Peri it's okay you don't have to tell me just know that we worried about you, why don't we go inside" Amethyst helps her inside as they made it to the living room.

Stevens voice could be heard "Amethyst your back" He ran up tackling her into a hug "It's nice to see you little man" She hugs him back "Do you want to watch tv with me?" He asked excited "Why not it's been a stressful day and I did promise you I would. What do you say Peri?" Steven looked up at the blond girl "Hi i'm Steven what's your name" He quickly stood up standing in front of her "i'm..Peridot" She looked a little scared "Steven leave Peridot alone" Garnet calls out to him "Uh oh okay we'll talk later" he walks to the couch sitting in the middle of Garnet and Pearl.

"Don't worry he's a good kid" Amethyst smiles standing up from the floor "Let's go watch tv" Peridot nodded as they made their way the couch, the rest of the day was peaceful it was relaxing for everyone. Night came everyone head to bed "Good night Peridot" Amethyst said closing the door "Good night Amethyst"


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed since Peridot started to live with Amethyst and her family she had become comfortable with everyone. "Steven wait for me" Peridot called out following him as she tried to stay balanced in her crutches "I'm sorry Peridot" Steven stopped letting her catch up "It okay Steven it just hard getting down this stairs with this" She moved one the crutches "Just be careful" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs making her way down she saw Steven starting to building a sand castle.

Slowly making her way over to Steven she sat down next to him "Do you want help me build a sandcastle" He smiled at her "Why not it's not like there's anything better to do" Jumping in excitement he handed her a plastic shovel "Hey Peridot?" Steven looked at the girl how was shoveling some sand "Hm what is it Steven" She started to build the sandcastle "Do you like Amethyst" Peridot looked at the boy "What do you mean"

"Do you like Amethyst like you know like like" Peridot looked around nervously "Why are you asking me this" He smile at her "You guys are always spending so much time together so do you like her?" She turned her attention back to the sand castle "Steven just because we spend time together doesn't mean we like each other" He noticed a small blushed

"Steven" He trued to see a blue hair girl walking towards him "Hey Lapis" Steven jumped up giving her a hug "Lapis?!" Peridot tried to stand up "Oh hey Peridot so this is where you been" She looked at the scared girl "Relax i'm not here for you"

"Then why are you here" She cringed slowly standing up "I came to see Steven" Lapis looked at the boy "Do you guys know each other" he looked up at her "She my sister Steven"

"Half sister" Peridot corrected "That's awesome maybe you can help Peridot" The blue haired girl looked at him "What do you mean?" Peridot stayed quiet trying to pick up her crutches "Her Mom is anger at her and since you're here maybe you can help them to get along" Lapis walks towards Peri handing her the crutches "I don't know Steven are mother is very anger at her, she's safer here with you" She gave her sister a reassuring smile "I have to go don't worry I won't say anything" Lapis gave her a hug "Thank you" Peridot hugged back

"Steven, Peridot who are you guys taking to" Amethyst walked towards them Lapis let go quickly making her way out of the beach "How was that?" She asked seeing the girl running away "No one" Peridot said quickly not wanting Steven to respond "Uh...okay Pearl said to come inside to eat" They nodded heading up to the house

"Hey Steven why don't you head inside I need to talk to Peridot" Amethyst told him as she waited for her at the top of the stairs "Okay all tell Pearl you'll be inside in minute" She smiled ruffling his hair "Thanks little man" He smiled heading inside

Peridot was trying her best to make her way up the stairs "Here let me help you" Amethyst stood in front of her "No it's okay I can make it" She nodded moving out of her way "Peridot I was wondering..." She looked nervous scratching the back of her head "What's is it Amethyst" Peridot made her way to the top of the stairs now staring at the nerves girl "Do you want to go to the arcade or something..."

"Sure sounds fun" Peridot smiled "Amethyst Peridot your meal is getting cold" Pearls voice came from the house "Where coming" Amy yelled as they walked to the house "There you two are" The older women sat next to Steven "Steven was telling me about the new friend you two made" They sat down next to each other "He did.." Peridot started to panic

Nodding pearl stood up walking to the kitchen "Lapis sounds like a nice person" She came back placing a plate in front of them "It's nice to hear that one of your sisters don't storm into the our house" Pearl smiled taking her set next to Steven again "She not my sister"

"She's your stepsister" Peridot nodded "Well she sounds like a great person" The blond girl stayed quiet eating her food "Hey Pearl can me and Peridot go to the arcade" Amethyst voice broke the silence "I don't think that's such a great idea"

"Come on Pearl she been stuck here for a whole week" She argued "I'm aware of the situation Amethyst but it might not be safe for her to go out" Pearl Explained "Please Pearl will be careful" Amethyst looked at her with puppy eyes "Alright you too can go" She smiled at them

After having lunch Amethyst and Peridot walked towards the arcade. Walking in the nose of the machines and blinking colorful lights caught the blond girl off guard they walked towards a machine that had two characters ready to fight "Do you want to try this game?" Amethyst asks "To be honest I never played an arched game before" Peridot blushed "What really? how is that even possible" She asked confused "My mother wouldn't let me play any games so I dug myself into my studies"

"That sucks everyone should have fun" She smiled at the girl next to her "Why don't we play few games" Peridot nodded following her league as they play a couple of game she found it hard to play with the crushes "Hey Amethyst long time no see" Sour cream walked towards her not noticing Peridot "Hey Sour Cream how you been man" They high five smiling they start talking Peridot walked away leaning against the wall as the two of them talked.

"Hey do you want to play a game against me" He challenged her "You're on all beat you at any game you choose" She said confidently "You're on" Sour cream walked towards a fighting game "Hey Peridot do you want in" She looked at the space out girl "No all watch you guys play" She watched them play a few games a crowd of people slowly started to surround them.

Game after game Amethyst won Sour Cream refused to give up even after they played half of the games in the arcade. In all the commotion Peridot sneaked outside needing fresh air "Hey Peridot" A familiar voice called "Oh um hi Lapis" She tried not to look scared "Relax i'm not here to hurt you" She sat down next to her

"Then why are you here" Peridot looked around for jasper "I came to check on you Steven said you wore on a date with his sister" The blue hair girl stretched "What no we just came to the arcade" She places her hands up in defense "Aww I see well he seemed to think you two would make a cute couple" She giggles seeing her sister blush


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the arcade a crowded surrounded them as Amethyst placed the final blow everyone cheered seeing Sour creams character fall. The sound of victory came from the machine showing the winning character "I give up" Sour cream put his hands up in defeat "Haha better luck next time" She patted his back as the crowded cheered. Amethyst looked around searching for Peridot out in the distance she notice her green hoodie.

Amethyst made her thought the crowded as the people cheered for her finally making her way out of the arched she spotted Peridot talking to someone. Amy made her way over to the two of them "I think you should stay with them" Lapis smiled

"What do you mean?" Peridot looked at her confused

"If you come home mother might do something she'll regret you're safer with them" She petted her head noticing someone walking towards them "I have to go... be careful all come bye to see you again" She gave her a hug before walking away.

"Hey Peridot I didn't see you inside and I started got worried" Peridot jumped not knowing Amy was standing behind her "It got a bit crowded I just needed some fresh air" Amethyst sat next to her "Well i'm glad you're safe" She paused for a moment a blush on her face "Was that your sister?"

"Uhm.. Yea she just came to check up on me" Peri gave a small smile to the girl next to her

"That's nice of her..maybe we should get going it's starting to get late" Amethyst stood up "Pearl wont let us leave the house ever again if we're late getting back" Peridot giggles at her "You know it's true" She smiled as they laughed making jokes all the way home.

"Hey girls how was the arcade?" Granet spotted them walking through the door "It was okay" Peridot smiled "Yeah right she's never been to an arcade it was haliruze to see her figure out the games" Amethyst laughed a small blush appearing on the blond girls face.

"I'm glad you two had fun" Pearl's voice came from behind them "Don't worry Peridot i'm not very good at video games either" She walked past them fixing one of her earrings.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Amethyst asked noticing Pearl wearing a long white dress with a small pink star in the center, a pink lace around her waist "Do you mind Granet?" She handed her a pearl necklaces. Granet stood up placing the necklaces around her neck before responding "Were going out to dinner"

"Thats cool you guys have fun" Amethyst walked into the living room sitting down she picked up the t.v remote "Amethyst I made dinner for you three and make sure Steven goes to bed on time" The pale women tround around to face the small girl as Amy flipped through the channels "Vidalia will be coming to cheek on you guys"

"Wow really that's awesome!" She smiled not turning away from the t.v. Pearl sighed "Peridot make sure she doesn't burn the house down please"

"Hey?! the house didn't burn down" Amethyst faintly turned her attention to them "We know just be careful, Vidalia is going to call us when she gets here" Granet said placing her arm around Pearls shoulder. "We'll be fine" The short girl turned her attention back towards the t.v

"Steven were leaving" Granet softly yelled as footsteps came racing down the stairs, a small boy in red footsies jumped into her arms "Have fun you guys" he gave each of them a hug "We'll be back soon" Pearl smiled as they walked out the door.

The small boy walked over to the couch "Amy can we play a game" She gave him a kind smile "Alright what do you want to play?"

He walked over to the t.v picking out a video game "This one" He holds up a party game before Amy could answer a knock came from the door "Why don't you start the game, Peridot will help you"

"I will?" She looked confused "Well yea I have to get the door" Amethyst stood up walking away

"Here" Steven handed her a controller "Thanks" Peridot smiled as they watched the game-load "What are we playing by the way?"

"Hey Vidalia" Amethyst smiled as the older women gave her a high five "Where's sour cream?" She looked around "He's looking after Onien" She walked in closing the door "Remainder the last time you left them alone" Vidalia sigh placing a hand on her forehead "Please don't remind me I have no Idea how car ended up on the Pizzas roof" The small girl started to laugh as the made there to the living room.

"I don't understand what i'm I supposed to do" Peridot looked at Steven "You have to shoot it the opposite direction make sure to hit the green blocks for extra points" Steven explain as Peridots character ran across the screen" as the timer ran out "I still don't understand?"

"Hey Steven" Vidalia waved as the small boy turned around "Vidalia!" He said in excitement running up to her "What are you two doing?" Amethyst asked sitting next to Peridot

"I'm trying to teach Peridot how to play the minigames" The small boy made his way back to his set. Vidalia smiled seeing them get along so well more.

"No I know that" Amethysts grin "I saw the hole thing" The blond girl blushed looking down at the control Amy giggled at the reaction.

"Here why don't I show you how to play" The blond girl handed her the controller "ready Steven" She looked at him as a grin grew on his face "Alright you're on!". The game began as the colorful blocks light up in a rapid speed as the character ran across the screen. Peridot looked at the screen then at Vidalia how simply shook her head. The buzzer rang as the score was zero for both of them "A tie you what that means" They grinded as the screen started to flash colors again. Vidalia laughed standing up 'good luck' she whispered to Peridot seeing the girl started to panic as she lifted the room to make a phone call. After a couple of minutes yelling could be heard from the living room "You cheated" Steven pointed at the screen "I didn't cheat I just got lucky" Amethyst held her arms up in defense.

"Come on you two there's no need to fight" Peridot panicked not knowing what to do "Fine whatever" She handed the controller back to Peri "I'm getting a soda, you two have fun" Amy walked away as Vidalia made her back to into the living room "Did she cheat again?" The blond women said not surprised as the boy nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Kitchen-**

Making her way to the kitchen she reached into the fridge for a soda the sound of her phone catching her attention.

 _*You assignment is ready we will send you the location*_

Sighing she started to type _*Hurry up I don't have all night*_

 _*Watch your tongue, your lucky I let you live for this long*_

 _*So you keep saying*_ Amethyst rolled her eyes

 _*Be quiet for one minute of your miserable life. I need you to collect and bring back_ _hoffnung it's a red surrom*_

 _*By collect you mean steal*_ She could hear playful laughter coming from the living room

 _*You can use whatever word you prefer. Here's the location*_ Amber sent a map with detail information. "Hey Amethyst do you want to play another round" Steven called out "Yea man all be right there"

 _*I'll get the job done*_ She sent the message setting her phone to silence. Amy started to make her way back as a knock came from the door "A'll get it"

"You guys are back early...what did you miss us" Amethyst grinned hoping to see Garnet and Pearl but a hand took her by surprise "Hey runt I came fro Peridot"

Jasper held her by the through as she struggled to breath "...Peridot…..I'm...so..rry.." Smiling Jasper letting her fall to the ground. Amethyst eyes closed as she could hear screaming.

"Amethyst amethyst wake up" she hear a voice "What's happened" she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing a small boy crying "Steven don't cry buddy" Amy placed her arm on his head.

"Amethyst i'm glad you're okay" He gave her tiers still in his eyes "Vidalia is hurt"

"Naw i'm okay i'll make" Vidalia joked sounding tired "Garnet on her way...are you okay" She sat next to them trying to not to lean on her left side "You scared us half to death"

"I'm sorry… is Steven okay" She said trying to stand "I'm okay...i'm sorry about Peridot we couldn't help her"

"It's okay little man you guys did all you could" Amethyst patted his head "Wait you shouldn't get up" Steven looked at his hands. "Whats….going on.." Amy eyes closed as the small boy started to panic "Amethyst ….amethyst hey open your eyes….amethyst".

The small boy stared to cry "Steven….it's going...to be okay…" Vidalia started to close her eyes "Go… hide... intel.. Ga..rnet... ge..ts he..re" She finished before passing out next to small girl.


End file.
